1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method generating interactive signal for a moving article, especially to an apparatus and method generating interactive audio and visual signal for a moving airplane model.
2. Description of Prior Art
The conventional toys for game are augmented with electronic gadget as the mature of semiconductor processing technology and digital signal processing ability advanced. Therefore, the modern toys are featured with fancy audio-visual effect and versatile manipulation at operation.
US pre-grant publication 2006/0033713 discloses an interactive game system with a TV camera and video display such as a large-screen TV With reference to FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, the interactive game system comprises two cameras 530 and a computer 535, wherein the cameras 530 catch the images of marks 510, 511 and 512 on an airplane model 505 and provide the images to the computer 535 for obtaining a moving trajectory of the airplane model 505. The computer 535 shows the image and moving trajectory of the airplane model 505 on TV screen. Therefore, user can play air combat with another airplane simulated by computer even though only one player is present.
However, the above-mentioned game system needs bulky equipment such as camera 530 and computer 535 to achieve interactive game effect. It is troublesome for user. The compact acceleration sensor is widely available as the process of MEMS is improved. It is desirable to exploit the technology of speed or acceleration sensing to toys to provide enhanced amusement.